One Day and Forever Without You
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah Karakura High School sweetheart. Selama 3 tahun berpacaran, mereka selalu menjadi couple paling serasi. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka setelah upacara kelulusan? akankah mereka berpisah? Mind To R&R ?


Summary : Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah Karakura High School sweetheart. Selama 3 tahun berpacaran, mereka selalu menjadi couple paling serasi. Upacara kelulusan telah tiba, dan lusa akan diadakan pesta perpisahan. Akankah perpisahan itu hanya berlaku untuk mereka berdua dengan teman-teman mereka? Atau berlaku bagi mereka berdua juga?

Author : Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : always Kubo Taito-sensei

Warning : onehot, AU, OOC, song-fic, typos

A/N: disarankan readers mendengarkan lagu "Dreams" dari High and Mighty Color dan "Song for Lover" dari Kids Alive.

**~One Day And Forever Without You~**

~Karakura High School, 12 May 2010, 09.00~

Pagi yang cerah, disinari cahaya mentari yang indah. Angin musim semi membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan mengiringi kedatangan para siswa dan siswi kelas 3 Karakura High School. Mereka datang bersama dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari upacara kelulusan. Setiap siswa dan keluarganya berkumpul di ruang gym yang telah disediakan khusus untuk acara hari itu. Tempat duduk pun sudah diatur. Ada 4 bagian kursi yang disediakan. Bagian pertama yang berada di paling pinggir kiri untuk para orangtua murid kelas 3, di bagian kedua untuk siswa siswi kelas 3, disebelahnya untuk siswa siswi kelas 2 dan yang terakhir di paling kanan untuk siswa siswi kelas 1.

Acara pun dimulai dengan salam pembukaan dari kepala sekolah. Dilanjutkan dengan pidato singkat dari para wali kelas siswa kelas 3. Lalu pidato dari valedictorian tahun ini.

"Baiklah, sebelum pembagian ijazah, kita akan mendengarkan pidato singkat dari valedictorian kita tahun ini, Kuchiki Rukia!" seru Misato Ochi-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas 3-A.

Siswi yang dipanggil segera berdiri dari kursinya. Tampak seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam legam sebahu dan bermata violet berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju podium. Kulitnya yang putih mulus dan penampilannya yang sangat manis membuat semua mata terpana melihatnya. Ditambah dengan senyum lembut terlukis diwajah imutnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang melepaskan pandangan mereka dari gadis itu.

Dialah Kuchiki Rukia, sang valedictorian Karakura High School angkatan ke-34.

Begitu tiba di podium, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, setelah itu barulah ia memberika salam kepada semua yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, mina-san. Saya Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas 3-A. saya akan memberikan pidato singkat yang berisi tentang kesan dan kenangan-kenangan saya selama bersekolah di Karakura High School."

Pidato pun dimulai. Rukia mulai menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya, kesan pertamanya terhadap para guru, dan kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang pernah dialaminya selama berada di Karakura High School. Diantara semua hal yang diceritakannya, yang paling menarik perhatian para siswa, guru dan orangtua murid adalah cerita tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan salah satu siswa di sekolah dan kelas yang sama, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Semua orang *siswa dan guru* di Karakura High School tahu siapa Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling terkenal. Selain mereka berdua tampan dan cantik, mereka juga terkenal karena keserasiannya. Meskipun sering terlihat bertengkar, tapi itu hanya pertengkaran biasa. Mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Bagi mereka, itu adalah makanan sehari-hari. Akan aneh kalau sehari saja tidak bertengkar. Dibalik semua pertengkaran, ledekan, pet-name masing-masing *midget & strawberry*, pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan Rukia kepada Ichigo, semua orang tahu kalau itu adalah cara mereka menyampaikan perasaan mereka.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat semua orang memberikan posisi the cutest couple in the school kepada Ichigo dan Rukia. Misalnya, mereka berdua bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing bagaikan buku, kalau bertengkar serius hanya bertahan 1 hari, keesokan harinya pasti sudah baikan, dan mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menyanyi.

Karena itulah di pesta perpisahan lusa nanti, mereka berdua diminta untuk tampil di panggung. Begitu juga dengan upacara kelulusan hari ini. Dibagian acara pembagian ijazah, mereka berdua akan membawakan lagu untuk menghiasi moment-moment tersebut.

Selama Rukia berpidato, Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu siswa dari kelas 3-A, terus memperhatikan Rukia dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Dia sangat bangga dengan pacar kecilnya itu. Gadis mungi yang selalu dipanggilnya midget itu menjadi valedictorian, yang berarti siswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian nasional. Berbeda dengannya yang hanya mendapatkan posisi ke-20. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak malu. Dia tetap bisa membanggakan kekasihnya dengan prestasinya di klub karate dan kendo. Ichigo adalah juara 1 nasional karate dan kendo. Selama 3 tahun di Karakura High School, Ichigo selalu berhasil mendapatkan posisi tersebut. karena itulah dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan pandangan orang-orang disekelilingnya tentang hubungannya dengan Rukia. Terutama dalam keluarga Rukia yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan terkenal.

Tidak terasa pidato Rukia akan berakhir. Setelah 30 menit mengungkapkan isi hatinya, tiba saatnya ia mendapatkan ijazah.

"Sekian pidato dari saya. Saya harap apa yang saya sampaikan member kesan didalam hati anda. Terima kasih." Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, dan ia pun mendapatkan sambutan dari para hadirin yang hadir di acara tersebut. Para guru dan siswa siswi sangat bangga karena memiliki murid dan teman serta senpai seperti Rukia. Selain baik hati, pintar dan ramah, ia juga cantik dan serba bisa. Benar-benar wanita sempurna. Hanya saja, dibalik kesempurnaannya itu, ia memiliki rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya saja.

Kepala sekolah mengambil ijazah dan memberikannya kepada Rukia. Ia menerima ijazah tersebut sesuai dengan tata cara yang telah diajarkan. Setelah menerima ijazah, Rukia berjalan menuju ke pojok kanan ruang gym dimana para kouhai dari klub music bersiap untuk membawakan lagu. Karena Rukia akan bernyanyi dengan Ichigo, maka siswa yang akan menerima ijazah setelah Rukia adalah Ichigo, walaupun seharusnya Ishida Uryuu, sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendapat posisi kedua dalam ujian nasional, yang menerima ijazah itu terlebih dahulu.

Begitu selesai menerima ijazah, Ichigo segera pergi menyusul Rukia dan mengambil posisi disebelah Rukia. Mereka berdoa mengambil microphone dan alunan music pun mulai terdengar.

_Futari no te suitsuku you ni_

_hanarenai itsumo issho sa_

_kizuitara soba ni ita yo ne_

_uchiaketa koto mo nai mama_

Satu persatu siswa naik keatas panggung. Mereka dipanggil sesuai dengan urutan nilai dalam ujian nacional. Dimulai dari Uryuu yang mendapat posisi kedua, lalu Hitsugaya Toushirou diposisi ketiga, Kunieda Ryou diposisi keempat, dan Inoue Orihime diposisi kelima.

_owaranai natsu doko made mo ikou yo daisuki dayo_

_kinou made mo ashita kara mo onaji hazu datte_

Suara merdu dari Ichigo dan Rukia mengalun indah, menemani siswa siswi yang berbahagian karena mereka telah lulus dari masa-masa sulit mereka.

_yume ga sotto tsugete ita yo_

_tanoshii hodo owari sou de_

_fushigi dayo ne hanareta te ga ochite_

_maru de maigo mitai itsunomanika inai_

Lyric lagu yang dinyanyikan sangat kontras dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh sepasang kekasih ini dan juga siswa siswi lainnya. Dreams. Memiliki arti mimpi-mimpi yang akan mereka capai setelah lulus dari Karakura High School, bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

_katamuketa sunadokei ni wa_

_koboreteku futari no kioku_

_kasaneta te surinukeru you ni_

_ochite yuku oto mo nai mama_

Kenangan-kenangan indah yang mereka buat semasa SMA akan selalu terkenang didalam hati mereka. Semua ingatan itu akan selalu menjadi harta mereka yang berharga.

_todokanai natsu yubikiri wa samishiku te wo furu kedo_

_kinou made mo ashita kara mo kimi wo sagashiteru_

Sesulit apapun rintangan yang akan menghadang mereka dimasa depan nanti, asalkan selalu bersama, semua pasti bisa dihadapi. Cukup dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.

_yume ga sotto tsugete ita yo_

_mujaki na hodo kowaresou de_

_fushigi dayo ne arigatou no kotoba ga_

_maru de saigo mitai itsunomanika inai_

Mencapai impian bersama dengan teman-teman bukanlah keajaiban. Hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Karena dengan teman-teman disisi kita, apapun bisa kita dapatkan. Kata terimakasih tidak akan cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita kepada para sahabat kita.

_meguru kisetsu wo sakasama ni megutteta_

_itsuka mata aeru to_

_tada shinjiteta kodoku kara nigeru you ni_

_mou owari ni shiyou_

Rasa percaya terhadap sahabat. Sejauh apapun terpisah, asalkan kita saling mempercayai, hubungan kita dengan sahabat tidak akan berakhir.

_koi to chigau kaishaku demo_

_ai to chigau kankei demo_

_futari wa mou atarashii futari ni_

_nareru boku wa yuku yo supiido ni notte_

Yang didapatkan dari Karakura High School bukan hanya ilmu dan sahabat. Kita juga mendapatkan cinta. Banyak yang bilang cinta dimasa remaja hanyalah cinta monyet. Bukan hubungan yang serius. Tahukah mereka? Banyak orang yang mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka di masa SMA?

_dakara kitto kanashikunai_

_dakara kitto kimi wa nakanai_

_dakara kitto ano toki no futari ni_

_sayonara wo tsugete mo naitari shinai yo…_

Yang perlu kita lakukan setelah ini adalah percaya pada hari esok. Percaya pada teman-teman kita, sahabat kita, keluarga kita, dan cinta kita. Disaat seperti apapun, mereka akan selalu ada disisi kita. Disaat sedih, menangis, bahagia, tertawa, kita semua akan selalu bersama.

Dan untuk cinta, kita berdua akan selalu bersama. Disaat seperti apapun, tidak akan ada kata perpisahan.

Alunan suara Ichigo dan Rukia menggema diruang gym. Begitu pula dengan melodi music yang indah mengiringi suara kedua sejoli itu. Begitu nyanyian mereka selesai, mereka berdua segera kembali ke kursi masing-masing diringi dengan sambutan yang meriah dari semua yang hadir di acara itu..

Karena pembagian ijazah belum selesai, para kouhai anggota klub music melanjutkan penampilan mereka dengan memainkan beberapa lagu instrument yang indah. Setiap siswa yang lulus menerima ijazah mereka sambil tersenyum. Menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini.

Upacara kelulusan telah tiba. Sudah saatnya bagi para siswa beserta keluarganya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"MY IDIOT SOOOON! AKHIRNYA KAU LULUS! YEIII!" teriakan salah satu orangtua murid membuat semua orang disekelilingnya terkejut.

BUAAKK

Alhasil, satu bogem mentah mendarat diwajah orang itu.

Ya

Orangtua murid itu adalah Kurosaki Isshin, ayah dari Ichigo.

"Dasar Oyaji! Kau itu membuatku malu! Memang sejak awal harusnya kau tidak usah kuajak kesini." Omel Ichigo.

"Kau itu memang malu-maluin." Komentar Karin, adik Ichigo.

"Mou…Otou-san. Jangan begitu dong…" keluh Yuzu, kembaran Karin.

"Hiks Hiks…apa salahku! Ooohh Masaki! Anak-anak kita membenciku!" Isshin mulai nangis Bombay dihadapan foto mendiang istrinya yang ada didalam dompetnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan membuat kami malu!" kali ini sebuah tendangan maut dari Karin berhasil membuat Isshin terbang jauh.

"Fuuhh thanks Karin. Aku tidak mau membuat image yang susah payah kupertahankan hancur gara-gara pria tua itu."

"Yoo sama-sama Ichi-nii."

Saat Ichigo dan kedua adiknya sedang mengobrol ringan didepan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang wanita memanggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah asal suara. Terlihat Rukia sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Rukia." Sapa Ichigo.

"Hai Rukia-nee!" Yuzu menyapa Rukia dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hei, Rukia-nee." Karin menyapa Rukia dengan gayanya yang tomboy.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan." Kata Rukia.

"Bukannya baru saja kemarin kau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" celetuk Ichigo.

"Biarin. Bagiku satu hari saja tidak bertemu dengan Yuzu dan Karin, rasanya bagaikan 100 tahun, tahu!" balas Rukia.

"Ya ya ya, terserah."

"Rukia-nee mau mampir kerumah kami? Aku bermaksud membuat masakan special untuk merayakan kelulusan Onii-chan." Tawar Yuzu kepada pacar kakakknya yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Oh, boleh juga. Tapi aku hanya bisa ikut makan malam… setelah ini aku dan Ichigo mau pergi." Jelas Rukia.

"Hoooo! Mau kencan ya?" entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja Isshin muncul.

"Berisik kau!"

"Ayo kita pergi, Rukia! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini bersama psycho seperti dia!" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menariknya keluar dari gerbang Karakura High School.

"Mata ne, mina!" seru Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Ichigo.

"Mata ne, Rukia-nee!" balas Yuzu.

Ichigo dan Rukia terus berjalan menyusuri jalan beraspal didekat sungai Karakura. Perlahan-lahan mereka menuruni jalan berumput menuju sungai.

Begitu tiba ditepi sungai Karakura, mereka duduk di rerumputan dan memandangi aliran air sungai yang bersih dan indah. Disepanjang tepian sungai itu terdapat beberapa pohon bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah. Kelopak-kelopak bunga pink itu berterbangan terbawa semilir angin musim semi yang hangat. Keadaan seperti itu membuat suasana menjadi romantic. Walaupun Ichigo bukan pria romantis, Rukia tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Karena Rukia sendiri bukan wanita romantis.

Beberapa jam duduk ditepi sungai itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan mengobrol dan tertawa, mengenang masa lalu. Selain mengenang kejadian-kejadian lucu, ditempat ini mereka juga merayakan sesuatu. Hari ini adalah perayaan 3 tahun anniversary mereka. Ditempat ini mereka bertemu. Ditempat ini takdir telah mengikat mereka dengan pengikat yang disebut benang merah takdir.

Walaupun tidak pergi ke restoran mahal, café romantis, taman bermain, bagi mereka berdua, asalkan bersama, dimanapun tidak jadi masalah. Hanya berdiam diri saja juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tangan mereka saling terikat satu sama lain.

~Kurosaki's house, 12 May 2010, 17.00~

"Tadaima!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan, Rukia-nee!" sahut Yuzu yang memakai apron.

"Hmm harum sekali….Yuzu-chan masak apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hihihi aku masak makanan kesukaan Onii-chan dan Rukia-nee, lho…."

"Benarkah? Yeii! Aku beruntung main kesini dulu!"

"Yang kau pikirkan Cuma makanan melulu." Ledek Ichigo.

"Biarin. Yang penting aku ga gendut, kan!"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar teru! Kalian tunggu di ruang keluarga saja bersama Karin-chan." Omel Yuzu.

"Hai…"

Ichigo dan Rukia pun menuruti perintah Yuzu. Mereka pergi ke ruang keluarga dan ikut menonton acara sepak bola bersama dengan Karin.

Saat sedang konsentrasi menonton, Karin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Rukia-nee…wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Hee? Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Sanggah Rukia.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat pucat. Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Rukia baik-baik. Ia juga memeriksa apakah kening Rukia panas atau tidak.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma lapar saja, kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar dan ramai, suatu hal yang biasa dari keluarga Kurosaki yang selalu happy.

Saat ini Rukia berada di kamar Ichigo bersama dengan kekasihnya. Mereka hanya tidur-tiduran diranjang Ichigo sambil mengobrol. Karena hari ini adalah perayaan 3 tahun mereka, jadi seharian harus dihabiskan berduaan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sudah waktunya bagi Rukia untuk pulang. Ichigo sebagai kekasihnya mengantar Rukia pulang. Begitu tiba di depan pintu utama mansion Kuchiki, Rukia berbalik dan menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat dimatanya.

"Nee, Ichigo. Ada y ang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Rukia serius.

"Hmm? Mau tanya apa?"

"Kalau kita terpisah selamanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"sontak Ichigo terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh yang Rukia lontarkan.

"Apa kau akan mencari cinta yang baru?"

"A—apa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena bagiku hanya ada kau. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikanmu. Seandainya kita benar-benar berpisah, daripada aku harus bersama orang lain ,aku lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri seumur hidupku." Jelas Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Aku berjanji. Ah tidak, aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu selamanya. Kita bersama seperti ini bukan hanya karena kebetulan kita bertemu, tapi karena kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sejak dulu aku selalu yakin akan hal itu."

"…" Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Jujur, ia sangat bahagia Ichigo mencintainya sampai seperti itu, tapi disisi lain, ia juga sedih dengan kata-kata itu.

"Rukia, kau kenapa menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu, sih?" Ichigo bingung dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Oya, Ichi! Aku mau memberikan tantangan untukmu." Seru Rukia sambil menunjukkan satu jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Ichigo.

"Tantangan?"

"Yup. Aku ingin besok, satu hari saja, kau hidup tanpa diriku, dalam artian tidak ada sms, tidak ada telpon, tidak ada janjian untuk bertemu diantara kita berdua. Pokoknya tidak ada komunikasi. Bisa tidak? Kalau aku sih bisa saja….karena aku akan mencitaimu selamanya, jadi sehari bukan apa-apa bagiku." Tantang Rukia dengan senyuman menantang andalannya.

"Boleh juga. Aku juga pasti bisa. Hanya satu hari, kan?" Ichigo pun membalas senyuman menantang Rukia.

"Yap. Lusa, kita akan tampil di pesta perpisahan sekolah, kan? Kau jemput aku disini jam 7 pagi. Ok?"

"Ok. Jangan merindukanku, ya." Ledek Ichigo sambil memberikan kecupan selamat malam di pipi Rukia.

"Kau yang jangan merindukanku." Rukia pun melakukan hal yang pada Ichigo.

"Oyasumi, Rukia."

"Oyasumi, Ichigo. Sayonara." Jawab Rukia dengan suara kecil.

"Hei, jangan sayonara, dong! Kan cuma sehari saja kita berpisah!"

"Iya iya….mata ne!"

"Yoo!"

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mansion Kuchiki. Saat sosok Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat, Rukia membisikkan satu kata yang ditolak Ichigo.

"Sayonara, Ichi."

Rukia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu pintu depan ditutp, Rukia disambut oleh kakak perempuannya dan kakak iparnya, Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Apa kau yakin, Rukia?" tanya Hisana dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, aku yakin."

"Tapi, besok adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk—"

"Nii-sama. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Nii-sama dan Onee-chan tidak perlu khawatir—" belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia jatuh pingsan tepat dihadapan kedua kakaknya.

"Rukia!"

"Rukia!"

~Kurosaki house, 13 May 2010, 13.00~

Bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, hari ini berlalu begitu lama. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Walaupun dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu Rukia, tapi keinginannya untuk mendengar suara Rukia sangatlah kuat. Sudah beberapa kali ia bermaksud menghubungi Rukia, tapi ditahannya keinginan itu karena dia tidak ingin Rukia mengejeknya.

Baik Ichigo maupun keluarganya tidak pernah berpikir kalau kemarin adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anggota keluarga….

~14 May 2010, 07.00~

Ichigo sudah tiba di mansion Kuchiki. Sejak ia bangun pagi tadi, ia sangat bersemangat untuk bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Ternyata sehari tanpa Rukia membuatnya begitu menderita. Pada akhirnya dia memang bisa tahan dari menghubungi Rukia, tapi tetap saja, bersama dengan gadis itu akan lebih baik daripada sendirian seperti kemarin.

Saat ini Ichigo sudah berdandan rapi, memakai pakaian yang akan dipakainya saat tampil bernyanyi nanti. Ia harus tampil keren karena akan berduet dengan Rukia.

Ditekannya tombol bel mansion itu. Ia menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu besar rumah kekasihnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal sangat dingin.

"O—ohayou Byakuya. Tumben kau yang membukakan pintu. Kemana para pelayanmu?"

"Ohayou, Kurosaki. Aku memang sengaja membukakan pintu. Masuklah. Rukia sudah menunggumu."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau dia sudah siap." Tanpa basa basi, Ichigo segera masuk kemansion mewah tersebut. awalnya dia bingung dengan wajah Byakuya yang sepertinya sangat kusut dan habis menangis. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Apa yang bisa membuat Byakuya menangis? Tidak ada, kan? Begitu pikirnya.

Perlahan ia telusuri jalan menuju kamar Rukia. Karena sudah sering main ke rumah *lebih tepatnya kamar* Rukia, jadi dia sudah hafal dengan jalan atau lorong-lorong yang ada dirumah itu.

Begitu sampai didepan kamar Rukia, tanpa ragu-ragu dia menggenggam knop pintu kamar tersebut dan membukanya.

Apa yang dilihatnya saat memasuki kamar Rukia membuat tubuhnya membeku dan mematikan semua kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Dihadapannya, diatas ranjang queen size dengan sprei violet, terbaring seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, terbaring kaku dengan dress putih membalut tubuhnya.

Disisi ranjangnya ada Hisana yang terduduk dilantai sambil menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Setelah tubuhnya bisa bergerak, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Rukia berada. Ragu-ragu ia sentuh wajah manis dan tangan mungil gadis itu.

Dingin

Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.

Tidak ada pergerakan naik turun dari dadanya, tanda bahwa gadis itu tidak bernafas.

Tanpa disadari, airmata mulai menetes jatuh di wajah Rukia, mengalir turun kebawah, seakan-akan Rukia juga menangis.

Airmata yang keluar dari mata cokelat Ichigo semakin banyak, banyak dan banyak. Ia memeluk tubuh dingin kekasih tercintanya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir tiada henti.

Selama beberapa menit ia terus menangisi kekasihnya, hingga Byakuya datang dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki. Rukia ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukkan Byakuya. Tangan Rukia.

Digenggaman Rukia ada secarik kertas.

Perlahan ia ambil kertas itu. Setelah beberapa detik membaca isi tulisan yang ada dikertas itu, matanya terbelalak, mengerti arti dari semua sikap Rukia 2 hari yang lalu.

_Kamu berhasil, Ichi. _

_Berarti kamu bisa lakukan itu setiap hari, kan? _

_Love you forever_

_K. Rukia_

Isi surat itu menjelaskan semuanya. kali ini airmatanya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung. Sekali lagi dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu. Dipeluknya erat-erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya

~Karakura High School Yard, 14 May 2010, 09.00~

Berita kematian Rukia telah tersebar. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia meninggal karena kanker otak yang selama ini memakannya hidup-hidup telah diceritakan oleh Byakuya dan Hisana kepada semua orang di Karakura High School. Pesta yang harusnya menjadi pesta penuh kebahagiaan kini berubah menjadi kesedihan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tertawa. Semuanya bersedih. Karakura Princess telah pergi. Selamanya. Namanya akan selalu terkenang didalam hati para siswa dan guru di sekolah itu.

Acara dimana Ichigo dan Rukia seharusnya bernyanyi bersama, kini berganti menjadi Ichigo seorang. Sejak tiba di sekkolah, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada teman-temannya.

Ia naik ke atas panggung, duduk didepan piano, dan mulai memain-mainkan jarinya diatas batangan-batangan hitam dan putih yang ada.

_Onaji kisetsu onaji basho de_

_Kimi to kizande kita koi_

_Hajimete dare boku no maede_

_Namida onake deshita no wa_

Alunan melodi yang indah menelusuri tiap pelosok sekolah. Semua orang yang sedang beraktifitas masing-masing, menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

_Otakai no michi ga chigau kara_

_Itsuka konna u koto_

_Wakatte ittahazu dakedo_

_Toshitemo kuyashi katta_

Suara indah dari Ichigo, terkesan lembut dan penuh cinta, tetapi menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Luka di hati yang masih terbuka lebar.

_Ato wa zukade hanarete yuku_

_Bukiyouna bokurano koi_

_Chigau basho tomareba ii_

_Mabatakisae shitakuna katta yo_

Kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama dengan Rukia terus terlintas dipikirannya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya untuk terjadi kini telah datang, menghancurkan hatinya menjadi debu.

_Donna toki mo boku no senaka o_

_Sotto oshite kureta_

_Suki totta sou no yasashisaga_

_Mune o shimetsukeru yo_

Meskipun berates-ratus tahun akan terlewati, yang akan selalu ada didalam hati Ichigo hanyalah Rukia seorang. Dengan janji itulah ia akan hidup. Dengan pikiran itu lah ia bernyanyi.

_Kaeru basho onakushita futari_

_Kimi ni deaena katta ra_

_Shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi_

_Nani mo wakarana katta_

Lagu yang dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati untuk kekasih tercintanya, dinyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan. Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan airmata mulai jatuh membasahi tuts-tuts piano yang bersih.

_Ai ni nare nai mama no koi wa_

_Shizukani nemutte ikou_

_Saigo ni kureta egao wasurenai_

_Soshite boku wa arukidasu_

_Takusan no omoide o noseta_

_Ano wa kaifuuseru wa_

_Mou modotte konai yo_

_Takaku, takaku toned yuku_

_Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo zutto_

_Wakeainai aria miteita_

_Mirai no katachi akogarete ita_

_Mono ni wa nara nakatta_

Diluapkannya seluruh isi hatinya. Diperlihatkannya betapa hancur hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain. Ia tidak peduli dengan image yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya.

_Ai no imi onokoshita mamade_

_Wakarete shimatta keredo_

_Kitto bokura wa kagayaiteita ne_

_Soshite kimi ga kieteiku_

_Kaeru basho onakushita futari_

_Kimi ni deaena katta ra_

_Shiawase no imi setsunasa no imi_

_Nani mo wakarana katta_

Cinta yang selama ini didapatkannya dan diberikan kepada Rukia akan selalu disimpannya didalam hati. Akan dijaga baik-baik bagaikan harta paling berharga didunia, melebihi uang yang tidak akan pernah habis.

_Itsumademo utai tsuzuketayo_

_Boku no koe ga todoku made_

_Saigo ni kureta egao wausrenai_

_Dare yori mo fukanu nani yori mo_

Ia akan selalu menyanyikan lagu cinta buatannya untuk Rukia, kekasih abadinya, meskipun kini sudah tiada, tapi harapannya saat menyanyikan lagu ini adalah Rukia bisa tersenyum disana. Sampai kapanpun, wajah tersenyum Rukia akan selalu membuat Ichigo bahagia.

_Suki data kimi e_

Sampai kapanpun, gadis yang bisa dicintainya hanyalah Rukia seorang.

Dentingan piano berakhir. Suara indah Ichigo pun menghilang, digantikan dengan tangisannya yang semakin tidak bisa ditahan.

Semua orang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan nyanyiannya turut menangis. Bagi mereka, Rukia adalah orang yang sangat berharga. Tidak ada kesan jelek yang ditinggalkan gadis itu.

Setelah mendengarkan nyanyian Ichigo, mereka mengerti, betapa besar cinta Ichigo terhadap gadis yang telah tiada itu. Mereka ingin tahu, apakah dengan cinta yang sebesar itu, Ichigo bisa melupakan Rukia?

~Karakura Cemetery, 14 May 2010, 14.00~

Pemakaman Rukia dilaksanakan. Semua kerabat, teman, dan guru datang menghadiri pemakaman gadis itu. Ichigo, sebagai kekasihnya, dan keluarga Kurosaki sebagai keluarga kedua Rukia, turut menjadi anggota keluarga yang berduka selain keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka menerima salam turut berduka cita dari semua orang yang mengenal Rukia.

Bagi mereka yang mengetahui hubungan Ichigo dengan Rukia, kematian Rukia sangatlah ironis.

Mereka berdua bertemu pada tanggal 12 May, tapi harus terpisahkan pada hari yang sama, seakan-akan takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Mereka berpikir, mungkin Ichigo akan dengan mudah mencari cinta yang baru. Tapi merka yang kenal betul dengan Ichigo tahu, kalau pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Rukia.

Saat Ichigo termenung, memandangi batu nisan putih yang terukir nama Rukia, Inoue Orihime, salah satu sahabatnya datnag menghampirinya.

"Anoo, Kurosaki-kun." Sapanya malu-malu.

"Hmm." Ichigo tidak memandang Orihime sedikitpun.

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Kuchiki-san."

"Iya. terimakasih." Ichigo menjawab masih dengan tatapan tertuju pada nisan Rukia.

"Anoo, Kurosaki-kun. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja melanjutkan ke universitas."

"Aku tahu itu. Yang kumaksud, bagaimana dengan kehidupan percintaanmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau akan mencari cinta yang baru, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?"

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Ichigo langsung menjawab, "tentu saja tidak".

"Kenapa? Kuchiki-san sudah tidak ada. Tidak mungkin kau hidup seorang diri, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri daripada menggantikan Rukia dengan wanita lain. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula…"

Ichigo memotong ucapannya. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berbalik menatap Orihime.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintainya."

Dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan, Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat yang dengan mudah menghancurkan hati Orihime.

"Aku…akan selalu menunggu Kurosaki-kun. Akan kutunggu sampai kau membuka hatimu untukku."

"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain, karena sampai kapanpun, hatiku hanya milik Rukia."

"Apa kau yakin, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yakin."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hati Orihime benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak menyangka pria yang selama ini dicintainya tetap memilih gadis yang telah pergi ketimbang dirinya. Hatinya sakit, mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa ia tidak akan pernah dicintai oleh pria yg dicintainya.

Perlahan Orihime pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Ia tahu, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan ada yang didengar oleh pria itu.

"Akan kutepati janjiku, Rukia. Hingga tiba saatnya nanti kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menungguku."

Kalimat terakhir yang Ichigo ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan makam Rukia pergi terbawa angin. Mungkin kalimat itu akan angin sampaikan kepada Rukia yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Ichigo saat itu.

~30 tahun kemudian, Kurosaki House, 12 May 2040, 21.30~

Dikediaman Kurosaki yang biasanya ramai meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kini sedang dikelilingi dengan tangisan.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dokter bedah di Karakura Hospital, dalam usia 48 tahun kini sedang diambang kematian.

Penyakit jantung yang selama ini dimilikinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia sengaja tidak melakukan usaha untuk memperpanjang hidupnya, selain dengan obat. Ia ingin secepatnya bertemu Rukia, tapi tidak dengan sengaja mati begitu saja, karena ia tahu kalau Rukia akan marah besar padanya.

Selama 30 tahun Ichigo melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Rukia, tidak pernah sekalipun ia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Ia menepati janjinya. Sampai sekarang ia masih hidup sendiri. Ia membuktikan kesetiaannya pada Rukia. Ia membuktikan kepada semua orang cintanya kepada Rukia.

Disaat-saat terakhir nafas Ichigo, setelah ia mngungkapkan semua isi hatinya kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya, kalimat yang diucapkan hanyalah sesuatu yang pasti.

"Aku berhasil, Rukia."

~50 tahun kemudian, Sungai Karakura, 12 May 2090, 17.00~

Sinar senja mulai menampakkan dirinya. Matahari perlahan-lahan bersembunyi. Disepanjang tepi sungai Karakura, ada seorang pria berambut orange yang berjalan-jalan sambil menatap matahari terbenam. Ketika ia sedang menikmati angin musim semi disore hari, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama seseorang.

Atau lebih tepatnya nama seekor kelinci.

"Hei! Chappy! Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, dong!"

Pria berambut orange yang berada tepat dipinggir sungai melihat seekor kelinci melompat-lompat kearahnya. Dengan lompatan terakhir, kelinci putih itu berada didalam dekapan pria tersebut.

Dipandanginya kelinci itu. Ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami hal yang sama, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan.

"Chappy!"

Teriakan itu berhasil memaksa pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dari kelinci putih itu, ke sosok gadis berambut hitam yang berlari kearahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu sampai dihadapan pria berambut orange. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Terimakasih sudah menangkapnya. Kelinci itu milikku." Kata gadis itu.

"Oh, begitu. Ini." Sahut pria orange itu.

"Terimakasih, ya, ummm…"

"Ichigo."

"Oh, terimakasih, ya, Ichigo! Kalau aku, Rukia!" seru gadis bernama Rukia itu dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Iya, sama-sama, Rukia." Balas Ichigo dengan senyum yang sama seperti Rukia.

Dan takdir telah berputar kembali. Benang merah yang pernah terputus, kini terikat kembali.

**~The End~**

Wiiiii! Selesai!

Setelah 4 jam nangkring didepan kompie sambil makan salak, akhirnya fic ini berhasil Ai selesaikan! Yippiee!

Adakah yang mengerti adegan terakhir? Dan adakah yang mengerti maksud dari tantangan Rukia?

Hehehe sebenarnya Ai dapat inspirasi ini dari sebuah sms yang dikirim temen sekelas Ai. Dapet ide dari hari rabu kemarin, baru bisa diketik hari ini.

Ai memakai tanggal IchiRuki Day, 12 mei, agar ada kesan aja…..

Ok deh

Daripada ngomong hal-hal yang ga jelas, lebih baik readers kasih Ai hadiah Review! Jelek atau bagus, sedih atau garing?

**~Review Please~**


End file.
